


I don't want it if it's easy

by loveless_klark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 06, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: The last of the hundred have a drink together.Bellamy wasn't expecting Clarke to be this...lecherous.~ Or where Clarke has no filter and Bellamy keeps her quiet
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172
Collections: Bellarke smut





	I don't want it if it's easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be fluff but it turned a bit dirty and I accidentally wrote public sex sorry.
> 
> Hope you like it though. It's unedited, unplotted, and took a turn I wasn't expecting so just go with it.
> 
> I wrote this last night when the power went out and am now posting it on my phone so.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

Madi grinned, hugging her surrogate mother. Clarke pressed a kiss to her forehead before ushering her along. “Off to bed, Madi. It’s already late.”

Madi groaned, but her eyes held a fondness, and her lips were held into a smile. “Okay, _mom_ , I’m going.” Picasso barked, tail wagging as she followed Madi into the bedroom.

Clarke watched the cracked door for a moment longer, savoring the normalcy of it all. Madi wasn’t the commander, Clarke wasn’t trying to prevent a disaster, it was just a mother putting her daughter to bed. So simple and easy. Just like back at Eden.

Except for a couple differences.

She heard footsteps on the floorboards behind her and grinned, waiting for his words. She was pleasantly surprised at what he said. “How about some moonshine?”

Clarke laughed, for the first time in what felt like forever. She turned to meet Bellamy’s eyes, his face so soft and adoring as he looked at her. She imagined hers was much the same. “I’d think Sanctum had something better than moonshine.”

Bellamy shrugged. “For old times’ sake. Just the hundred. We were waiting for you to come back without Madi.”

“Of course. Can’t have any children around for this,” Clarke mused, her smile so wide it felt like it was splitting her face. “What, you planning on getting me slammed?”

“I think we all deserve to. Especially you.” He offered her an arm, and she gladly linked her elbow with his. “I want to see what becomes of Clarke Griffin when she’s drunk off her ass.”

More laughter bubbled up in her throat. “Make sure you get your fill too. I know you’ll want to mother us all night.”

Their jubilant voices filled up the hallways, and for the first time in over a century, Clarke had nothing to worry about.

_~_

They all sat out on the front deck and cracked open the first bottle of moonshine.

Miller and Raven sat on the steps, Octavia sprawled on the grass in front of them. Murphy and Emori (who Murphy had refused to come without, and so had been named an honorary delinquent, much to her delight) stood against the rails. Bellamy sat down on the grass, Clarke unhooking from him to fall next to his sister.

Octavia raised her cup, propping herself up to drink. “A toast to not being dead.”

That was something they could all agree upon.

The first drink burned down Bellamy’s throat, and he had to hold back his coughs. The next one was easier. He nursed the cup, watching as the others drank without restriction.

Clarke, he learned, got drunk _very_ quickly, and within only fifteen minutes had draped herself over Octavia’s lap, giggling at everything she said, funny or not. Her face was flushed and her eyes shone bright and Bellamy loved it. She was always so careful, so [considering], it was nice to watch her unwind for once.

Another thing he saw that warmed his heart was how Raven and Clarke interacted. They were always so cold and distant with each other, but with alcohol coursing through them, they both seemed to forget that rivalry. Raven ended up laying on the grass with the other girls, Clarke’s face buried into her stomach. They were all giggles and loud smiles and just _happy_. 

This was his family.

“Come on, big brother,” Octavia stuttered, undertones of laughter in her voice. “Relax.”

Clarke rolled herself over to look up at him with big blue eyes. “C’mon, Bell’my,” she slurred, hands stretching uselessly out towards him. “Pleasssse?”

He sighed, looking fondly at their pile. “I don’t know…”

Clarke, all of her patience lost, dragged herself onto her feet and stumbled over to him. She dropped on top of him and his first reaction was to freeze up, but she didn’t seem to care. Clarke nosed herself into his shoulder and curled on top of him, almost purring. “Relax,” she muttered into his ear, hot breath washing over him and sending a shiver down his spine.

And he did. Sagging back against the wood, he curled an arm around her stomach and pulled her more firmly into him. She sighed, lips skimming his neck. Content to stay snuggled up with him. This was like a dream.

Octavia and Raven were giggling at them, even in their drunken stupor knowing that he was absolutely smitten with the blonde. Emori, who was surprisingly almost as sober as he was, waggled her eyebrows, and his flush spread even farther. Clarke didn’t notice the suggestive glances. She was too busy dragging her mouth over his jawline.

Eyes turned away from them fairly quickly, though he did notice the occasional glance thrown their way, and all Bellamy could to was _feel_. Feel Clarke’s body pressed against him, her hands curled into his shirt, mouth moving on his skin. Her tongue darted out to taste his skin and Bellamy’s breath shuddered. 

His fingers skimmed just beneath her shirt, and god, she was so _soft_ , and pushing her shirt just a bit farther up revealed creamy skin that was far too tempting to resist. His hand moved to splay over her stomach, feeling her quickened breaths. She pushed back into his hand, teeth closing around his earlope and tugging, and it was all he could do not to react to it. Clarke still felt the jump under his skin.

She hummed, her mouth growing more daring as she mouthed at his pulse, sucking on it ever so slightly, and he clenched his teeth. One of her hands moved to grab his, the one still stroking her stomach, and tugging it higher, until it skimmed the underside of her breast.

His breath hitched. “Clarke,” he whispered, shrugging his shoulder to pull her head up. “Clarke, we can’t do this.”

“Whyyy not?” She asked, nose bumping against his chin. “You don’t want me?”

Gods above, he wanted her so badly. “This isn’t the right time, Clarke. You’re drunk. We’re outside with our friends.”

She pinched her lips. “I can be quiet.”

Yeah, he doubted that. “Clarke, you’re still _drunk_ -”

“I’s finnnne,” she drawled, nipping at his cheek. “I wan’to. Always wanted to.” Then she looked at him with those eyes, pleading, but still half-lidded and blown and how could he resist that?

He skimmed his knuckles over her nipple, leaning in close to her ear. “Stay quiet. If you’re too loud, I’ll stop.”

She whined but nodded, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder, completely baring her neck to him. Checking to make sure there wasn’t any attention on them, he pressed a quick kiss to her skin, not wanting to be too obvious. He moved the arm still tucked around her waist up to her shoulders, fingers resting on her throat, and she gasped.

As much as he wanted to take it slow and steady, this wasn’t the place. They were in plain sight, Clarke shaking atop him, and he knew if he drew this out too long she’d break.

His fingers trailed down her torso and tucked beneath her leggings. He swiped through her folds, feeling just how soaked she was, and honestly she was a _wreck_. Her moan was muffled against his shoulder, but he pinched at her neck as a reminder.

_Quiet_.

She nodded.

Wasting no time, Bellamy slid one finger into her wetness, and then another, easily fitting two with how slick she was. Clarke was vibrating with need, and a couple experimental thrusts had her biting his shoulder to keep from being too loud.

_God, could he get her off just like this?_

With how desperate she was? Maybe.

He set a rhythm, grinding his palm into her clit and she tensed up, face shoved deep into him as she held back her cries. They were both panting now, and Bellamy was having a hard time not bucking up into her in an attempt to satisfy his own arousal.

He added a third finger and she crumbled.

Her walls squeezed tight around him, torso arching into him and she sank her teeth to deep into him he felt the skin break. Wetness gushed over his fingers as he helped her through it, further ruining her panties and probably the leggings, too. He wished he could see her face.

When it was over, she collapsed into him, sighing happily. He pulled his fingers back and tugged her even closer. He kept his voice low and sultry. “You really were desperate, weren’t you?”

Clarke whimpered and bucked lazily against him. He caught her hips quickly. “That’s enough for now.”

She turned to look up at him with wide eyes. “For now?”

He grinned. “For now.”

If this was what happened when Clarke got drunk, he’d happily indulge her whenever she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr at [lovelessdyke](https://lovelessdyke.tumblr.com) ❤️


End file.
